Stimulation systems have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of disorders, as well as for other treatments. For example, stimulation systems can be used in neurological therapy by stimulating nerves or muscles, for urinary urge incontinence by stimulating nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor, for erectile and other sexual dysfunctions by stimulating the cavernous nerve(s), for reduction of pressure sores or venous stasis, etc. Spinal cord stimulation is a well accepted clinical method for reducing pain in certain populations of patients.
Implantable stimulation devices have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments. For example, implantable stimulation devices can be used to stimulate nerves, such as the spinal cord, muscles, or other tissue. An implantable stimulation device typically includes an implanted control module (with a pulse generator), a lead, and an array of stimulator electrode contacts. The stimulator electrode contacts are implanted in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrode contacts to body tissue. As an example, electrical pulses can be provided to the dorsal column fibers within the spinal cord to provide spinal cord stimulation.
The stimulation electrode contacts may be disposed on a percutaneous spinal cord stimulation lead or a paddle-type lead. Percutaneous spinal cord stimulation leads are at risk of migration once implanted. As a result of lead migration, electrode contacts may be in a nontherapeutic location or may have a suboptimal orientation relative to another implanted lead. In contrast, paddle-type leads mitigate these problems associated with percutaneous leads due to their larger relative size and fixed electrode orientation. Unfortunately, their size requires a more invasive surgical implantation procedure than that used for percutaneous leads. Thus, implantation of conventional paddle-type leads may include invasive procedures such as a laminotomy or laminectomy. This invasive surgery typically requires surgical training and can be time consuming and costly.